ologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Chronology
Chronology is a subtle art, but one vital to the understanding of the many Ological works. Prehistory *~100 million years ago: Draconodon, the first of the known dragons evolves (supposedly from imported Venators from Terence, but this is debated). *65 million years ago: A asteroid impact wipes out most of the dinosaurs and some proto-dragons, such as Megadracosaurus. *~7 million years ago: Plinoceros, the ancestor of all modern unicorn species, evolves. *~300000 years ago: A Proboskian craft crash-lands at Wolfe Creek Crater, Australia. *~10000 years ago: Draconosaurus Rex is wiped out by early humans. *~7000 years ago: The ancestors of the Fallen Bloodlines are cast down onto Earth. *~Unknown time: The Tauricans are forced to relocate to New Taurica by S.L.I.M.E.. Reticulon I becomes a city world. The Founding: 4000 BC - AD 1000 *~3500 BC: The Belial leave Egypt for Babylonia. *~3300 BC: The Ba'al are forced to migrate into southwestern and central Asia. The first Egyptian pharaoh attacks and exiles the Moloch. *2962 BC: Fu Hsi learns the arts of civilisation from a Chinese Lung. *~2700 BC: Gilgamesh, the fifth Belial king of Uruk builds a wall around the city to keep humans from the dangerous Belial Sumerians. *﻿2600 BC: Stonehenge is built as a repair platform for a Marpean spaceship. *2555 BC: Aliens from Alniton construct a secret base in Egypt known as the Sphinx *2550 BC: The same aliens construct the pyramids in the shape of Orion's belt. *~2000 BC: Aaron fights vampires in Egypt. *~1800 BC: The Moloch Hammurabi conquers Babylon. *~1500 BC: Voyages with the Phoenicians take the Ba'al as far as Spain. The Belial Tuatha De Danann people take the High Kingship of Ireland, creating the Sidhe in the process. *1200 BC: The Moloch Achilles takes part in the Siege of Troy. *1122 BC: The Moloch Wu Wang conquers the Shang. *754 BC: Romulus, a Belial, founds Rome but leaves shortly afterwards. *480 BC: The Moloch Xerxes I tries to conquer Greece, but the Spartans hold him back at Thermopylae. *257 BC: The Belial Ashoka the Great renounces war and becomes a Buddhist. *247 BC: Hamilcar Barca, a Ba'al Carthaginian general, takes part in the Punic wars with Rome. *221 BC: The Ba'al Qin Shi Huang overthrows the Moloch Yen-Lo Wang. *100 BC: The Tauricans construct the Nazca Lines in the shape of constellations as starship guides. *44 BC: Julius Ceasar is assassinated, leading the Moloch Sextus Pompeius to rebel in Sicily. *AD 51: Ten years after his supposed death, the Moloch Caligula is finally destroyed. *AD 60: The Belial Boudica and her druids are defeated by the Roman army. *AD 70-100: The Ba'al lead the persecution of Christians. *~AD 300: George of Cappadocia slew a Wyvern at Sylene. *AD 378: Fritigern, a Gothic warlord and Moloch, kills Emperor Valens. *AD 400-500: The Roman empire collapses. *AD 453: Ildico, wife of Attila the Hun, aids a Protector in destroying the Moloch. *AD 500: A Gray professor leaves an anatomical crystal skull in a temple in Belize. Around this time, Master Merlin was born in Wales. *AD 565: Saint Columba attempts to banish a Lake Serpent from Loch Ness. *AD 577: The sorceress Vivenne traps Merlin in an oak tree in the Forest of Broceliande. *~AD 600: Beowulf kills a European Dragon to save his people from its wrath, but is mortally wounded in the process. Isidore of Seville founds Monsterology. *AD 600: Muhammad casts the Moloch out of the Arabian peninsula. *AD 793: The Moloch Vikings begin their raids on Europe. *~AD 800: Jabir Al-Harrani developes anti-vampire poisons. Light and Dark: AD 1000 - AD 1700 *Unknown time: The Slayer arises. *AD 1066: The Ba'al build a power base at the court of William of Normandy. *AD 1147: The Moloch Knights Templar join the Second Crusade. Saladin recovers a shard of the Sword of Angels. *~AD 1190: Earl Robert of Huntingdon fights the Fallen with silver-tipped arrows. *AD 1250: The Grays leave Easter Island, and statues are constructed in their honour. This also causes the extinction of Draco stupidus. *AD 1270: The Moloch khans expand their empire to the fullest extent. Marco Polo studies Wyverns and Lindworms. *AD 1281: Beatrice Croke and her son Daniel found the S.A.S.D. to protect dragons from the Last Great Dragonslaying, ordered by King Edward I. It succeeds, though she is nearly burnt at the stake for witchcraft. *AD 1290: The Cossacks mass on the Russian steppes, led by the Belial Baba Yaga. *AD 1315: The Protector William Tell allies with the Belial Werner Stauffacher. *AD 1326-1332: Wladyslav I, a Belial king of Poland, fights the Moloch Teutonic Knights of Bohemia. *AD 1370-1405: The Ba'al known as Timur builds his empire in central Asia. *AD 1465: Gildas Magnus writes Ars Draconis. *AD 1467-1603: The Moloch incite conflict in Japan during the Sengoku period. *AD 1485: The Ba'al Richard III is stopped by a silver sword at the Battle of Bosworth. *AD 1507: Death of Cesare Borgia, possibly at the hands of the Slayer. *AD 1520: The Spanish conquistadors dispose of the Belial Montezuma II, last of the Aztec emperors. *AD 1561: The Gray Federation save Earth from a Repton Clone fleet. *AD 1571: The Ba'al try to gain control of Russia by marrying the sister of Boris Godunov to Fyodor, heir of Ivan IV Grozny. *AD 1577: Merlin uses the last of his magical arts to create the Wizardology books. *AD 1588: Dr John Dee and his assistant Kelly obtain Wizardology: The Book of the Secrets of Merlin. They are not impressed, particularly by their portrayal in it. Contact between humans and dragons is briefly lost. *AD 1593: The Belial Christopher Marlowe is destroyed. *AD 1600: The Ba'al establish the Shogunate in Japan following the battle of Sekigahara. Date Masamune resists. *AD 1607: Edward Topsell's History of Four-footed beasts mentions dragons. *AD 1614: Destruction of the Belial Elizabeth Bathory. *AD 1646: Some Belial set up home on isolated Pacific islands. *AD 1663: The Mayor of Madeburg creates a fake unicorn skeleton. *AD 1666: Robert B., a baker of Pudding Lane, sends Wizardology to Isaac Newton just before the Great Fire of London starts in his shop. *AD 1678: Stranded aliens start leaving crop circles as distress signals. *AD 1680: The Dodo dragons of Mauritius become extinct. Rise of the Ologies: AD 1700 - AD 1850 *AD 1723: On Spetember 13th, Captain William Lubber (in The Sea Cat) begins his pursuit of the pirate Arabella Drummond (in The Bold Adventure). *AD 1724: On July ﻿1st, justice (in the form of Captain William Lubber) finally catches up with Carlton Collins. This is detailed in Pirateology: A Pirate's Guide and Model Ship. Captain Lubber also begins to train his apprentice, as seen in The Pirateology Handbook: A Course in Pirate Hunting. *AD 1726: On June 1st, Captain Lubber scuttles The Sea Cat on the Grand Banks to defeat Drummond. *AD 1773: Benjamin Franklin rediscovers Wizardology before it can be tipped into the Boston harbour. Regarding it as "quite the usual British nonsense", he advises Thomas Jefferson to send it back. *AD 1774: The American Dragonological Society breaks away from the S.A.S.D. *~AD 1815: Lord Bryon sends Wizardology to a friend, who manages to turn himself into a bird. *AD 1820: The Humming Dragon becomes extinct. *AD 1821: Napoleon, the former Ba'al Emperor of France, is destroyed. *AD 1822: On April 23rd, Ernest Drake is born. *AD 1825: Lady Hestia Evans publishes Mythology: Greek Gods, Heroes & Monsters. *AD 1826: John Oro sets out for Greece where, on October 1st, he dies of the Midas curse as all he touched turned to gold. *AD 1830: The Monkey Dragon becomes extinct. *AD 1837: On June 27th Lady Hestia Evans sends her two children, Hector and Hippolyte, a copy of The Mythology Handbook: A Course in Ancient Greek Myths. *AD 1843: Ernest Drake graduates from university. *AD 1847: Franz Lizst becomes Protector. The Age of Drake: AD 1850 - AD 1914 *﻿AD 1850: Birth of Archibald Brooks. *AD 1852: Ernest Drake acquires a Doctorate in Dragonology for his work on Frost Dragon migration. *AD 1860: Dr. Ernest Drake investigates the Beast of Bodmin but is hampered by a dragon chick he is raising. The Pygmy Dragon is hunted to extinction. *AD 1863: On the 3rd of April, the voyage of the Nautilus ''begins. This is described in Oceanology: The True Account of the Voyage of the Nautilus. On the 17th of August, Scylla destroyed the submersible. Only Zoticus de Lesseps survived. *AD 1866: In December, Zoticus de Lesseps died in Paris. *AD 1870: Jules Verne publishes ''Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea. *AD 1873: Archibald Brooks joins the Foreign Office. "Old Hoppy", a Marsupial Dragon is moved to the Blue Mountains. *AD 1875; Dr. Drake observes a Wyvern on the 15th of September in Dorking. *AD 1876: Magdalena is vampirised shortly after her engagement to Archibald Brooks. Brooks begins to fight vampires. *AD 1879: A young dragonologist saves a number of Frost Dragon eggs from two dark dragonologists. *AD 1880: Dr. Drake rescues a number of fabulous creatures from Phineas Feek's Freak Fair. The Dragon Star, an artefact associated with Dr. Dee, is saved from two more dark dragonologists *AD 1881: A werewolf destroys the Belial Marie Laveau. *AD 1882: Through many strange events involving Ignatius Crook and Alexandra Gorynytchka, Dr. Drake becomes the S.A.S.D. Dragon Master. The Indian Naga becomes extinct in related circumstances. *AD 1883: Following the defeat of the Dragonsbane Knights, dragons withdraw from human affairs altogether and the S. A. S. D. enters a state of functional torpor. *AD 1889: Archibald Brooks destroys Jack the Ripper, a Moloch. *AD 1893: Dr. Ernest Drake publishes The Dragonology Handbook: A Practical Course in Dragons on October 17th. *AD 1896: Dr. Ernest Drake publishes Dragonology: The Complete Book of Dragons. Captain Zachariah Monsoon tracks a Leviathan. *AD 1897: Archibald Brooks leaves the Civil Service. *AD 1898: Dr. Drake receives his Societas Monstrorum passport and sets out on a voyage of discovery. On September 12th, he is attacked by a Manticore. He also hiked through the Himalayas to meet a Yeti, journeyed into the Tian Shan to observe a Griffin and saw a Sea Serpent off Cape Ann, among may other beasts. *AD 1899: On February 18th, Dr. Drake makes observations of a Sargasso Dragon, possibly the last ever made of this beast. *AD 1900: A Mexican Amphithere and a young dragonologist fight off treasure hunters searching for the gold of El Dorado. Archibald Brooks writes Vampireology: The True History of the Fallen. *AD 1904: Aleister Crowley receives Wizardology from "Frater P." while staying at Patsy's Hotel, Cairo. He denounces it and refuses to return it(postage was not included). Monsterology: The Complete Book of Monstrous Creatures is published, also with a print run of 100. *AD 1905: Dr. Drake opens his Sanctuary for Fabulous Beasts. * AD 1907: Percy Fawcett and his crew discover the island of Yannapalu and encounter living dinosaurs. Raleigh Rimes records the findings in his journal Dinosaurology: The Search for a Lost World. *AD 1909: The Secret Intelligence Service (SIS or MI6) is founded. *AD 1912: The ninety-year-old Dr. Ernest Drake publishes his last major work; Drake's Comprehensive Compendium of Dragonology. The End of the Golden Age: AD 1914 - AD 1945 *~AD 1915: Birth of "Ace". *AD 1915: Albert Schafer writes Illusionology: The Secret Science of Magic. He disappears on the 3rd of August in an incident involving a matter transporter. *AD 1916: In one of his last major accomplishments, Archibald Brooks destroys the Ba'al Rasputin. *AD 1918: Daniel Cook meets Torcher for the last time as the dragon saves his life while he is serving in the RAF. *AD 1920: On the 10th May, Archibald Brooks is murdered by two vampires, passing his legacy to Joshua Kraik. Magdalena contacts Kraik and tries to hypnotize him, but in July he sets out to destroy her, leaving the book Vampireology at the Hotel Marconi. On the 9th of September, Sergei Andropov is born. *AD 1925: Miss Emily Sands attends a lecture by Howard Carter. *AD 1926: On the 1st of November, Emily Sands begins her expedition to find the Tomb of Osiris, as recounted in Egyptology: Search for the Tomb of Osiris. On the 27th of December, she sends her niece and nephew The Egyptology Handbook: A Course in the Wonders of Egypt. *AD 1927: On the 5th of January, Emily Sands and her expedition disappear without trace at the island of Biga. Spencer Blake is born. *AD 1929: On the 4th of January, Cora Cruz is born. * AD 1931: Traces of Yannapalu are nowhere to be found. As a result, Fawcett's expedition was assumed to be a hoax by many scientists. * AD 1936 The Tasmanian tiger goes extinct. *~AD 1939: The Martians supposedly become extinct. *AD 1943: Andropov serves in the Battle of Stalingrad. Ologies for the Modern World: AD 1945 - AD 1969 *AD 1946: The SDECE (The External Documentation and Counterintelligence Service) is formed in France. *AD 1947: Kennneth Arnold sights nine Proboskian Gyroships near Mount Rainier. On July 7, a Gray Orbiter crashed at Roswell. The Central Intelligence Agency (CIA) is formed in the USA. *AD 1948: Thomas Mantell crashes on January 7 after chasing a Decapode Hopper. *AD 1950 onwards: Tauricans begin to abduct ships and planes crossing the Bermuda Triangle in the fight to stop S.L.I.M.E.. *AD 1950: The STASI (The Ministry for State Security) is formed in East Germany. The modern German intelligence agency is the BND. Daniel Cook chronicles his adventures with Dr. Drake. *AD 1951: MOSSAD (The Institute for Intelligence and Special Operations) is formed in Israel. *AD 1953: Men In Black force Albert Bender to cease publishing Space Review. *AD 1954: The Komitet Gosudartvennoi Bezopasnosti ''(The Committee for State Security, or KGB) is formed in Russia. It has since been replaced by the FSB. *AD 1957: "Ace" and CODEX attempt to hold the world to ransom with anthrax bombs, but are defeated by Spencer Blake and Cora Cruz. This is told in Spyology: The Complete Book of Spycraft. *AD 1961: Betty and Barney Hill are abducted by Grays on September 19. *AD 1965: On July 1, two Greens are forced to stun Maurice Masse, a French farmworker who had shot at them. In September, a Hyadean cruiser is sighted in New Hampshire while signalling to Hyadean agents at Harvard university. *AD 1969: On July 20, Neil Armstrong and Edwin Aldrin reach the moon in ''Apollo 11. They pick up S.L.I.M.E., but it is defeated by their DNA. Alpha "Allen" Gray writes Alienology: The Complete Guide to Extraterrestrials. Resurgence of the Ologies: AD 1969 - AD 2010 *AD 1994: In May, Joanna Suther﻿land is sent Egyptology, the journal of Emily Sands. *AD 2003: The last surviving copy of Dragonology is discovered in a bookshop near the Seven Dials in London. It is republished by the Templar company, proving to be an unexpected success. *AD 2004: Ms Joanna Sutherland sends Egyptology in to the Templar company. *AD 2005: Wizardology is rediscovered in a secret compartment within an ancient chest. The Dragonology Handbook is found in an Edinburgh pub named The Canny Lad. *AD 2006: Pirateology is rediscovered in the timbers of the Sea Cat off Newfoundland. A series of novels regarding Dragonology are rediscovered. *AD 2007: Mythology is lent to Templar for publishing purposes. The Ology World website is set up. Josh Gates finds a Yeti track in Nepal. *AD 2008: Monsterology, another book by Dr. Ernest Drake, is published. Ologypedia is set up on May 20. Spyology is released in accordance with the fifty-years secrets act. *AD 2009: Oceanology is lent to Templar. 'The Monsterology Handbook: A Practical Course in Monsters is rediscovered after being pulled out of a Knucker hole and forgotten for some years. *AD 2010: Samuel Folley, grandson of the solicitor and friend of Kraik Maurice Folley, sends the folio known as Vampireology to Templar. Alienology is discovered under a pile of old UFO magazines and sent to Templar, although Men In Black took back the original. *AD 2012: An unknown individual delivers Illusionology and the diary of Albert Schafer to Templar. Dinosaurology, the journal of Raleigh Rimes, was sent to Templar by the British association of explorers. * AD 2013: Templar publishes Dinosaurology. DNA evidence of Yeti hair finds a match to the Himalayan Brown Bear. * CE 2017 Templar publishes Knightology. References #Ology World Website﻿ #Ologies on Wikipedia #The Templar Company DISCLAIMER: Although strenous (well, relatively) research has been put into this Chronology, we can not confirm that most of these events happened. Do not attempt to use this Chronology for betting purposes or as an actual history guide. Category:Fields Category:Alienology Category:Dragonology Category:Wizardology Category:Monsterology Category:Pirateology Category:Vampireology Category:Illusionology Category:Spyology Category:Egyptology Category:Oceanology Category:Mythology Category:Browse Category:Dinosaurology Category:Knightology